Five Times Leonard Noticed Spock's Ears
by NorwegianWood23
Summary: The evolution of Leonard's opinion on Spock's ears. Rated for language and mild sexual situations at the end.


**A/N: Whoa. Something that's _not _Kirk/McCoy? Crazy, I know. Anyhow, another prompt fill. "The evolution of McCoy's opinion on Spock's ears. (From "pointy-eared bastard!" to "Ooh, these are fun.") And yes, the first scene is a horrible rewrite of the scene in the movie.  
~~ **

**Five**

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?"

"Cadet Kirk was out of line. I was simply following regulation in banishing him from the ship."

"Look here, that kid is probably our only hope, and you just fucking _abandoned _him on an ice planet!"

"There is a Starfleet base nearby."

With that, Spock was walking away from Leonard, who was growling and glaring at his back.

"Heartless pointy eared bastard."

**Four**

"You're the second most stubborn person on this ship when it comes to your health, the first being Jim," Leonard growled at Spock. He was sitting stiffly on the biobed, watching the doctor as he picked through his instruments, looking for one in particular.

"As I have told you repeatedly, Doctor, my Vulcan physiology is far superior to that of a humans. I will heal faster on my own than with the aide of medicine."

"Oh really now? So that hole in your shoulder from the native's spear is going to repair itself in no time? Because it looks to me like it's not going anywhere without my help."

Spock glanced down at the wound, which had not begun to close like it would have had he been allowed to return to his quarters and rest.

"If you had allowed me to return to-"

"Can it, Spock. What even happened down there?"

"The natives caught sight of my ears and seemed to think this meant I was one of their evil gods, and attacked the landing party. I received the worst of the wounds."

"I see that. What did I tell you about those ears, huh? Give you a pitchfork and a red cape and most cultures would think you're a regular ol' devil."

"Indeed."

**Three**

"And Spock! Spock's great man. But he's so damn _logical _all the time, Bones. 'S kinda annoying."

"Mhm. Bastard."

"Yeah. And those ears! He looks like-like…uh…"

"An elf?"

"Yeah! An elf. Straight outta Mordor or some shit."

Grinning, Leonard followed Jim's gaze to the holovid running on Jim's computer. Said Vulcan was staring severely into the lens of the camera, Jim plastered to his side and grinning stupidly. The two had hard their first real fight, and as such, it had fallen to Bones to get drunk and trash talk the other man with Jim.

_Although he's kinda pretty like an elf. He's not so bad lookin', even with the ears. Which are kind of cute. _

Shaking his head, Leonard attempted to refocus on Jim, who was ranting about the ents and hobbits and how it's just not natural to be that tiny and that hairy, man.

**Two**

Leonard's eyes opened slowly, his gaze distorted. The entire room was warped, and he could swear the ceiling was slowly spinning. Closing his eyes again, he groaned and shifted underneath the covers, simultaneously freezing and burning up.

"Doctor McCoy," a quiet voice murmured, getting Leonard's attention; he didn't remember anyone walking in or being in the room before he went to sleep….

"Doctor, it appears as though you have been infected with the human influenza virus."

"No shit," he managed to murmur, letting his head drop to the side and his eyes slowly open to find Spock leaning over him and studying him intently.

"The nurses are busy down in Sick Bay, as there has been a ship-wide breakout of the virus. Jim was tasked with taking care of you, but has had to return to the bridge for duty. He asked me to check up on you. Do you require anything?"

"Water," he sighed out, closing his eyes yet again. His entire body ached, and all he really wanted was to pass back out and sleep until the virus worked its way out of his system.

When he opened his eyes next, Spock was again standing over him, a glass of water clutched in his hand. His eyebrows were furrowed, and Leonard didn't have time to think about why he found that particular gesture so damn endearing. His arm seemed to move of its own accord, reaching up and smoothing his fingers over the eyebrows, before brushing the tip of one of his ears.

"Like your ears," he murmured before dropping his hand and passing back out.

He dreamt of a green blush and pointed ears that night.

**One**

"Gonna fuck you straight into the mattress, watch you come undone," Leonard growled into one of those pointed ears he used to hate so much. The answering shiver that went through Spock's body was encouragement enough for him, and with four more hard thrusts, he was gone, Spock following shortly afterwards.

The two lay together afterwards, limbs tangled and chests heaving as they caught their breath. Leonard's fingers idly found Spock's ears, stroking lightly over the tips before tracing the shape.

"Leonard, if you continue to stroke my ears, I will not be held responsible for what happens next." The threat was said with a hint of arousal, however, causing Leonard to grin and pinch the tip between his fingers.

"Can't say I'm too worried about it," he replied, leaning down and dragging his tongue along the shell and over the tip, then back down, before gently biting down on the lobe.

With a low growl, Spock pushed Leonard off of him and pinned him to the bed, capturing his mouth in a hot kiss.

_Knew those ears would be fun to play with, _he thought as his body arched into Spock's touch. He filed the information away for later use and wiggled one of his hands free to wrap around the back of Spock's head, fingers dangerously close to the ears he had grown to love.


End file.
